


I'm Unraveling Because of You

by ASadDitto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cryptid Hunting, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Just a bunch of drabbles, M/M, fixing wounds, ill tag as i add the drabbles i guess, pinning shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadDitto/pseuds/ASadDitto
Summary: Just a place to put all my Shance drabbles in!





	1. Sleepy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Shance~

He felt arms wrap around his waist and a new weight settled upon his shoulder. A smile graced his lips as he finished making the attacker’s cup of coffee. Turning his head, Lance kissed Shiro’s cheek, a nightful worth of stubble told Lance Shiro made a beeline straight to him and the smell of breakfast rather than doing his morning routine.

“I made you your favorite pancakes with hash browns and your cup of coffee.”

Lance only got a sleepy grunt from his husband. My husband. He found himself smiling wider at the thought, Lance wouldn’t get over the awe he felt by calling Shiro his husband. The wedding that happened two weeks ago felt like a beautiful dream.

Who would’ve thought he would marry his hero?

Lance didn’t, that’s for sure.

While Lance was lost in his thoughts, Shiro started to sway them sleepily to the soft music that drifted out of the radio, humming along to the song as his own languid smile graced his lips, causing a small laugh to escape Lance when he came back to reality.

Lance was glad. Glad that while he had doubts in himself, still got to marry his hero.

And Shiro was grateful for finding Lance, marrying him when he got the chance.


	2. First Date Under A Starry Night

The cool air caused goosebumps to ghost over his skin but it was worth it seeing his jacket that engulfed his date. They walked in comfortable silence, shy smiles on their faces as the night sky sparkled with the light of a million stars. **  
**

They arrived at a playground after wandering aimlessly, not wanting the night to end just yet, Lance sitting on a swing as Shiro stood over him, his hands held onto the cool chains. Both of their shy smiles turn wide as they stared at each other, only illuminated by the streetlamp nearby and the full moon overhead.

“I had a great night, thank you,” Lance spoke first, his voice low as if he was afraid of breaking the moment.

“You’re welcome. I wouldn’t mind going on another date.”

Lance hummed his agreement, his eyes half closed as he whispered, “You should kiss me”.

This time the hummed agreement came from Shiro as he dipped his head to met Lance halfway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at titles shh, also if you want to catch some of these before I put them on here, head over to [my tumblr](https://artofasadditto.tumblr.com/) for whenever I post them!


	3. He Won't Say He's In Love

Shiro sighed in contempt, crossing his arms as he watched his teammates but his eyes tracking someone in particular. **  
**

Why him of all people? Why did Shiro have to start feeling this way for Lance? When did it even start?

With the casual touches that were meant to be friendly, most likely, before it spiraled out of his control. Who could he blame but himself?

Lance didn’t know what he was doing to his leader. He didn’t know how his blue eyes made Shrio want to get lost in them or how his laugh and smile caused butterflies to dance in his stomach. Nor did the blue paladin know that every time he flirted with someone that wasn’t Shiro that the ugly green monster tried to make itself known.

Shiro could tell Lance about his feelings, he could tell the younger about how his own day gets better whenever the younger walks into the room, but that would mean admitting something out loud that he hasn’t even admitted to himself yet.

That something being a thing he promised he wouldn’t get trapped in anymore. He would’ve figured his heart would have learned its lesson before the Kerberos mission. Being broken one too many times than necessary, so why did it have to betray him now?

But seeing that smile that lights up his whole face, he thinks, _I won’t mind having my heart broken one more time if he can be the reason behind it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch these quicker over on my tumblr [here!](https://artofasadditto.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And yes this was based off the song from Hercules (I found a great cover by Caleb Hyles I recommend you trying out!)


	4. You Heal My Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually dont do notes before the story but if you want to see some cursed photo edits i did of the Voltron team and some galras head over to https://artofasadditto.tumblr.com/ which is my tumblr. Have fun if you go see them.

“I can’t believe you did that, Lance.” Shiro let out a disappointed sigh as he clean a cut on his boyfriend’s lip.

Lance snorted out in disbelief, wincing every so often, “Oh please, like you can talk”.

The taller man at least had the decency to look shameful at that, “Still, you can’t go fighting people who insult me”.

Lance huffed, “They threw punches first the only thing I did was tell them how terrible their-”

“Lance.” Shiro scolded, moving to pick up the first-aid kit but Lance stopped him, grabbing the disinfectant and bringing it to Shiro’s left hand to clean the wounds there.

“Anyway, the moment they insulted me you got all defensive too.”  

“Well, of course I did-”

“Kinda hypocritical of you, don’t ya think?”

That seemed to quiet the older male.They then sat in silence as Lance finished patching up Shiro’s hand. “I will admit, though, it was kind of hot when you threw the guy over the table”.

“Lance!” Shiro covered his flushed face, mortified, as Lance laughed at his boyfriend.


	5. Huntin' Cryptids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeptic Lance and believer Shiro are hunting for the Dover Demon and they end up getting lost.

Lance wouldn’t admit it but they were, in fact, lost. Shiro knew it too, he also knew his boyfriend wouldn’t confess that he did, in fact, cause them to get lost. A sigh left the taller male’s lips as the flashlight swept over the trees, the only other sound being that of cicadas and the rustle of trees. **  
**

A frustrated growl leaves Lance’s mouth as he read over the map for the billionth time trying to find out how to get back on track, his boyfriend steps up next to him, a frown making its way onto his face. He knew Lance was about to start his signature rant.

“I don’t get why Keith thought it was a good idea to split up! Or go looking for something that doesn’t even exist! Why am I always roped into these wild goose chasmphf-”

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance, kissing him to quiet him. He knew this rant by heart now and knew how to calm his distressed boyfriend. Pulling back after he felt the cuban relax in his arms. A fond smile working its way onto his face, “Calm down, we need you on this team because you help and think things through with your view. We need you, _I_ need you”.

Lance huffed as he looked to Shiro, forming a smile of his own, “Well of course you guys need me! Who would-”

Lance was silenced once more with another kiss,  neither of the two noticing the pair of red eyes staring at them from a tree silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im too lazy to link my tumblr rn, but if you want it it's artofasadditto

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these will be posted on my tumblr first [here!](https://artofasadditto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
